Hunting Quest Information
NPC Quests Listed below, In Level Required Order, are the quests that City Guards/NPC's offer. These quests are generally linear in design and follow along with normal progression. Some Quests are available at a specific level and can be completed at your leisure, other quests require prerequisite quests to be completed, in order to receive them. If you find a new quest or see a problem with something we have listed, let us know via N-Mail or Discord! Quest Line 1 Level 4 - Sewer Expedition * Receive from City Guard * Kill (10) Sewer Rat in Hon Sewers/Dirt Cave * Kill (10) Large Sewer Rat in Hon Sewers/Dirt Cave * Return to Guard Level 4 - Sewer Secret * Receive from City Guard * Kill (1) Mutated Slug in Hon Sewers/Dirt Cave * Return to Guard * Directed to Hon Weaponsmith Level 9 - Bat into action (Must Complete Sewer Secret) * Receive from Beardy McBeardson * Kill (15) Overconfident Bat Black in Bat Sanctum * Kill (15) Smirking Bat Red in in Bat Sanctum * Kill (1) Deceitfully Cute Bat White in in Bat Sanctum * Return to Beardy * Receive Slayer as Reward * Directed to Harbor Storage Level 11 - Contaminated Seal (Must Complete Bat Into Action) * Received from Martin * Gather (1) Large Scale Goldfish in Contaminated Cove * Return Scale to Martin * Take scale to NPC at (001,007) in Contaminated Cove 3rd Room * Directed to Banon’s Workshop Level 14 - Under the Earth (Must Complete Contaminated Seal) * Received from Banon * Gather (1) Minor Key from Earthworks * Return Key to Banon * Directed to Fur Trader Level 20 – Randall’s Fur Coat (Must Complete Under the Earth) * Received from Randall * Buy (1) Twine from Banon’s Workshop * Collect (5) Black Fox Fur from Fox Cave/Fox Den * Collect (5) Red Fox Fur from Fox Cave/Fox Den * Collect (5) Rainbow Fox Fur from Fox Cave/Fox Den * Collect (5) Light Fox Fur from Fox Cave/Fox Den * Collect (1) Kumiho Tail from Fox Cave/Fox Den * Use Item Creation (Shift+I) to combine all items * Return Created Item to Randall * Directed to Smoke Hut Level 31 - Lord of the Leeches (Must Complete Randall’s Fur Coat) * Received from Harvey * Kill (1) Leech Lord in Leech Pass * Return to Harvey * Receive Bane or Staff as Reward * Directed to West Shores of Hon Level 36 - Haunted House * Received from Egon * Kill (25) Boy Spirit Blue * Kill (25) Faceless Spirit White * Return to Egon Level 77 - Sunny Day at the Beach! * Received from Chad (000,000 Beach Way) * Kill (50) Man o War * Kill (50) Crazed Lobster * Return to Chad Level 77 - Oh no a Swamp! * Received from Chad * Kill (1) Disturbed Tree * Return to Chad * Receive Shield as Reward! Level 91 - Black Strike's Keep * PENDING Quest Line 2 Level 20 - Life of a Savage * Received from City Guard * Directed to Militia Bunk * Received Potion From Cletus * Take Potion to (027,042) in Savage Territory 3rd Room * Use potion directly in front of door, turn into “Savage Stickman” Mob * Speak with Barry at top corner of Tent * Return to Cletus * Directed to Sam Spelunk Level 28 - Subterranean expedition * Received from Sam Spelunk * Kill (20) Qi Purple in Subterranean Cave * Kill (20) Li Yellow in Subterranean Cave * Return to Sam Spelunk Level 28 - Subterranean Veteran * Received from Sam Spelunk * Kill (1) Dragoon (1st Boss) * Kill (1) Fenix Dragoon (2nd Boss) * Return to Sam Spelunk Level 50 - Venom Everywhere! * Received from Edbard (141,103) North Hon Woods * Kill (1) Spider Queen * Return to Edbard Level 50 * Spider Trials (Must Complete Venom Everywhere) * Received from Edbard * Kill 100 Spiders in Cave * Return to Edbard Level 63 - Wolves Den Raid * Received from Edbard * Talk to Edbard about "Lost Dog" * Speak to "The Fang" (070,116 Woods North Hon) * Kill 50 Brown Wolves * Return to The Fang Level 63 - Wolf Slayer (Must Complete Wolves Den Raid) * Talk to "The Fang" * Kill (2) Black Wolf * Kill (1) Dire Wolf * Return to Fang * Choose Reward Plate or Garb Level 84 - March of the Ogre's * PENDING Level 84 - A Hidden Foe? * PENDING Quest Line 3 ' Level 25 - The Mythic Grounds * Received from City Guard * Travel To Mythic Morna and speak with Wild West (003,022) * Kill (60) Rabbits in Mythic Rabbit Cave * Return to Wild West Level 46 - Rooster Trouble * Received from Wild West * Kill (100) Roosters in Mythic Rooster Cave * Kill (10) Rooster Sentinels * Return to Wild West Level 81 – Snakes Bite * Received from Wild West * Kill (200) Snakes in Mythic Snake Cave * Return to Wild West Level 95 – QUEST NAME * Received from Wild West * Kill (1) Tiger Warrior Boss In Mythic Tiger Cave * Return to Wild West Level 99 – Dragon Raid * Received from Wild West * Kill (150) Dragons in Mythic Dragon Cave * Return to Wild West Special ''Thanks to Andras, Edge, Rumia, Maze, Death, and many more who have helped provide or verified the information above. Special Thanks To Arcia for the Information on the Sunny Day at the Beach Quest & Oh no a Swamp, and Snake Bite! Armor/Weapon Quests Listed below are some of the known Armor/Weapons quest that are available in MornaTK. Some of these quests are class specific, and/or have teirs associated with the quest. (This does not refer to Crafted Armors) If you find a new armor/weapon quest or see a problem with something we have listed, let us know via N-Mail or Discord! '''List Here